Eve Teschmacher
by Kazakh Doom
Summary: Leviathan's on a mission to undo the Supermen. Eve Teschmacher will be their gauntlet...as much as she thinks that Valor is Daxam's gift to women.
1. Chapter 1

In the woods outside of National City, the sun rises. Something's different today.

Alone in a clearing, a nude Kryptonian minor slumbers in the embryonic position. He looks like Kon-El...a LOT like Kon-El...

He wakes. He looks around. He doesn't seem familiar with where he is. He has trouble remembering how he got here.

A sable marten wanders up to him. Kon-El makes eye contact with it.

A porcupine wanders past him. Its quills scrape his bare leg. They leave no mark. Rather, the quills that make contact with the Kryptonian's skin get whetted to nothing.

The sable falls in step behind the rodent, and creeps up on it. The rodent seems passive of the danger. It shouldn't. Sables eat porcupines, and have a VERY violent means of de-quilling them...

Kon-El gets a bad feeling. In a flash, he grabs the sable by the tail.

Naturally, the marten fights back. Kon-El subdues him in a heartbeat, by pinning him in his pleasure spots.

Kon-El has no idea how he knows what those are. There were no sables on Krypton, after all.

He waits until the porcupine is gone. Then he releases the sable. It runs, and gets as far from him as it can. Kon-El stands, and walks around, trying to figure out where he is, and what his purpose is, if not to protect that porcupine.

He wanders far and wide. This forest doesn't seem to end. It might not seem that way from the sky. He poises to fly...

He gets shot in the neck with a dart. Weak, Kon-El pulls it out of his neck, and looks at it. The dart is green, and glows. He faints.

All around him, armed and armored CADMUS agents move in. They chain Kon-El up, and haul him out of the forest.

One of them radios Lex, and tells him they've found him. He'll be very pleased and very disappointed to find out there's another Kryptonian on his own Earth.

Kon-El's locked up in a CADMUS lab, and experimented on. Mr. Luthor makes frequent visits.

Even more frequently, Eve makes visits. She especially likes to spy on Kon-El as he's showering in a translucent stall...

Kon-El's tissues will provide humanity with a lot of expensive gifts. Eve's sure Lex can't wait to sell the first ones to the highest bidder. And there are plenty of men out there who're biased against aliens, who'd love to use it to protect themselves from alien threats. Eve can't wait to do business with them on her mighty boss's behalf.

And yet, she'll miss that hunk of a Kryptonian's image...even if he is just a boy. OTOH, it's not like Eve's been accused of being a woman by many people, L-Corp or not...


	2. Chapter 2

In the city square, Lex gives a speech. Many have turned out.

Valor is noticeably missing. But then, he usually is.

Eve would love to be there. But you know, Lex's office won't take care of itself in his absence. It's in the top floor of the main L-Corp building. Many, many, many stories beneath, she can see the speech taking place.

Far away, in a CADMUS facility, Kon-El is in stasis. CADMUS will soon wish they'd upped the dosage of his sedative.

In the pod, he twitches. He seems to be having a nightmare.

On the contrary, he's having a bad memory. One of his alternate selves has been a CADMUS lab rat before. In that reality, he meets Lex Luthor...on the battlefield. While airborne, he beholds the top of the L-Corp building...moments before doing something VERY catastrophic.

Spontaneously, the glass around Kon-El's pod shatters. The nurse attending to him screams and runs.

All around, alarms go off. There's a fire in Kon-El's eyes. It shoots the switch on the wall that regulates the kryptonite emissions throughout the room. All the kryptonite keeping him captive is depowered.

Guards arrive at his hospital room door, armed. Kon-El blows them all away with his freeze breath, and flies away, punching a hole in the ceiling as he does.

Back in the city square, Luthor preaches on. He doesn't know about the containment breach at CADMUS. He's too busy promising the public protection against aliens. He assures them that with his support, one day humanity will transcend aliens; and once that happens, the only threats that'll ever threaten Earth again are fellow human ones.

Up high and between towers, Kon-El flies through the city in naught but a pair of black briefs. To the few who see him fly by, from the buildings, before the wake of his flight pounds the tower walls, he looks like Captain Underpants.

He arrives at the L-Corp building. He rises, until he hovers eye-to-penthouse with it.

Inside, Eve still works. A blonde bimbo, she is still very unaware of the threat just outside the glass.

Below, however, the crowd at Luthor's speech isn't. They're looking up at Kon-El. And they're scared. Luthor, still embedded in his speech, preaches on, thinking little of his audience's unusual behavior.

Kon-El lights his eyes up. With his laser vision, he saws off the top of the L-Corp building. Eve's in a story above his line of vision. She's about to find that out for herself.

Beneath her, the floor sinks a bit. Terrified, Eve freezes. She looks around. Through the glass, she sees the near-nude Kon-El clone sawing off the top of the building she's in.

The floor gives, and slants towards him. All around, furniture and loose objects roll towards a long fall to street level.

Eve screams. She flails to grab a hold of something.

On the upside, she does. On the downside, she doesn't know how long she can hold it. Kon-El is staring right at her. And as sexually turned-on as she is right now...she can't afford to smile.

It's a long way down. By now, most of the furniture, and several huge pieces of debris, have already found their way to the street and sidewalk many, many, MANY stories below.

At last, Luthor looks up. He sees his own now-headless building. He sees Kon-El, hovering dangerously close to it. And yes, he sees pieces of Eve Teschmacher, screaming and begging for help while hanging for dear life.

"HEY," Luthor shouts, pointing a finger into the sky. "THAT'S MY BUILDING, YOU ALIEN DEGENERATE!"

For her safety, Eve hangs, and cowers. Her mount is giving away more and more by the second...


	3. Chapter 3

Atop L-Corp's now-decapitated building, Eve hangs for her life. As you might expect, she's terrified.

Nearby, Kon-El stares at her. He prowls her, and smiles.

He blows on her. The cold storm from his breath challenges her safety. Below, the ground is way too far down. And both she and her attacker know it.

"You chose the wrong master," he says, in a monstrous voice. "Whatever pride you have will go before his destruction!"

She shivers, sobs, and begs for relief. Gravity sure won't give her any.

It's a bird. It's a plane. Valor arrives. He ascends to Kon-El's level, and looks him in the eye.

"This city is mine," he tells Kon-El. "Go find your own."

"You heed not," Kon-El insists. "This human took everything from me, and nearly rendered my race extinct!"

"In my world, we have courts. And if you won't use them," his eyes light up, "then prepare to be shot down!"

Eve wishes she had a better view of this. There's only one thing she enjoys watching more than men fight, and that, of course, is watching Supermen fight.

They have a duel of laser vision. Alas, Valor seems to be straining under Kon-El's...

From where she hangs, Eve watches in awe. She's almost forgotten the fragility of her situation.

And, it fails her. She falls. She flails, and screams. As far as Cat Grant would be concerned, she screams like Halle Berry at an awards show that got crashed by Deathstroke.

Valor fights the threat for as long as he can. He hesitates; any enemy of Luthor, after all, can only be one of his.

But at some point, Valor's hero convictions kick in. He lowers himself, and dives. He catches Eve, and flies her to a safe location. With her in his arms, he suddenly feels like he's made the best choice of his career.

"You saved me," Eve stammers, straightening her hair. "Thank you!"

Valor lands atop a building, and sets her down. He turns around, expecting to face his overwhelming opponent...

"He's not after you," Eve discloses. "He's after my boss. CADMUS found him in the woods. He escaped."

Valor stares at her. She covers her mouth.

"OMG! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that!"

"And I'm not supposed to tell anyone who I am," Valor reminds her. "You did the right thing, Ms. Teschmacher."

Eve smiles coyly, and straightens her hair. "So," she asks, straightening her top, "you single?"

A few guests are still at Luthor's speech. They all scatter when Kon-El lands among them.

As if oblivious to Kon-El's threat, Luthor sighs. "You've wasted space in CADMUS's facility. You've decapitated my headquarters. Is this really necessary?"

"It is," Kon-El growls, "and ALWAYS will be! You and your corporate slaves have taken EVERYTHING from my people!"

"They're a threat! They have to be dealt with!"

Kon-El shoots Luthor in the ball sack. Luthor yelps like a girl, and cries like one, while falling on his back to mope.

"WE WILL THREATEN WHOEVER WE PLEASE! AND RIGHT NOW, THE ONLY SPECIMEN WE KNOW OF ON THIS PLANET WHO IS EVEN CLOSE TO BECOMING WHO YOU DARE ACCUSE US OF BEING, IS YOU!"

Kon-El super-leaps, and lands on Luthor's chest. With his fists, he punches Luthor in the nose several times. His fists are like steel hammers. By now, Luthor's nose is trickling blood, and his face is nearly flat.

Kon-El stomps him in the ball sack again. He cries more, like a girl.

If Luthor loved Eve, he'd be glad she's not watching. At that, she'd be gladder.

"You will pay," Kon-El insists. "I will free EVERYONE who you've enslaved. I will take away EVERYTHING they've earned from working for your worthless ass! And then I'm going to build a fire with it, and roast your worthless corpse all over it!"

"That's alright with me," Luthor says, impersonating Br'er Rabbit. "But please, PLEASE...don't throw me into that briar patch!"

Holding Luthor by one leg, Kon-El swings him around, like a bag of rocks. He beats him against the pavement. As he does, he leaves imprints in the pavement. Pieces of it come up as Kon-El picks him up again.

With Luthor in his arms, he super-leaps again, and comes down in a fountain. Kon-El's standing on Luthor's face. Luthor's underwater. He can't breathe.

"This will be your end," Kon-El growls. "I will stand tall, as you breathe and beg your last, Luthor, bald degenerate of humanity!"

"Whoever you are, he is not for you to kill. Let him out!"

Valor's arrived. He knows he'll regret this later...but as National City's hero, he can't just stand aside and let a trespasser kill somebody...even if it is the least popular businessman in the Indo-European world.

Kon-El smiles, and leaps out of the fountain. Behind him, Luthor surfaces, gasps, crawls out, and runs away on his fists, like an ape.

Kon-El picks up a piece of debris, and tosses it behind him. It lands on Luthor's head, and knocks him unconscious.

"Elegant costume," Kon-El admits. "I see you and humanity have a VERY balanced understanding."

"Most of the time," Valor admits. "But it's rogue Kryptonians like you who come in here, destroy things, scare people, and give our race a bad name."

"You give it a worse one, it seems...by letting humans like him get away with slaying our kind."

"I do not want to hurt you. But I will if I have to."

Kon-El laughs. "I felt you straining under my stare earlier, Daxamite. I really don't think a rematch..."

From behind Kon-El, CADMUS agents close in. With machine guns, they pin kryptonite darts all over Kon-El's back. By the time they're done, Kon-El's back looks like a pin cushion of green glowing pins. Finally overwhelmed, he falls over.

Ben Lockwood, the director of CADMUS, advances on the fallen target. He looks at Valor, and gives him a nod.

Valor nods back. It seems Valor now owes Lockwood one.

Back at CADMUS, Kon-El is put in a more secure pod. He's submerged in a liquid sedative, that shares properties with low-grayage kryptonite. He's not breaking out until CADMUS is done with him...if they ever are. Or, so Luthor and CADMUS prefer to THINK...

In spite of everything lost because of today's incident, CADMUS has come up with a better name for their latest test subject. They now call him Superboy Prime.


	4. Chapter 4

For the foreseeable future, the top floors of L-Corp HQ will be sealed off, for reconstruction. For a similar amount of the foreseeable future, Lex Luthor won't wake from a coma his hospitalization has put him in.

His doctor is sure amused. Most men don't have the ego to do a Br'er Rabbit impersonation while being attacked by a raging kryptonian clone...or whatever Superboy Prime is.

As Eve can see, the value of a sole L-Corp share has plummeted. Or rather, for every prospective buyer who doesn't want to buy a company owned by a man who nearly gets beaten to a pulp by one of the most dangerous aliens who's ever flown through National City, there's another who does as a means of codepending Luthor's self-destructive ego.

Not that humility would've saved Luthor this time. Superboy Prime was making NO move to negotiate with Mr. Luthor.

National City is scared. Superboy Prime could've killed Luthor. He could've killed anyone. He could've destroyed any building.

Underground, a few people are imploring CADMUS to terminate Superboy Prime. They're lucky the government isn't.

Eve has Mr. Luthor's press conferences for him. She answers whatever she can, and whatever she dares. Naturally, she doesn't comment on what the public "shouldn't know." She returns to her work.

She visits Mr. Luthor in the hospital a few times. He's still out. Eve's thankful it's the medicine, and not the huge rock Superboy Prime dropped on his head. But then, this is just as likely the medicine interacting with everything else MUCH more severe Superboy Prime also did to him.

His heart monitor beats stably. This is expected; Luthor's ego is amazo.

Oops; Eve isn't supposed to use that word. Amazo tried to kill Mr. Luthor once...

Day by day, she cleans what's left of the main L-Corp building. Some customers stop by...but only because they want to see, for themselves, what damage Superboy Prime inflicted upon the top of the building.

On Eve's command, security escorts them from the building when they go to far. And they often do. Eve would expect Mr. Luthor's customers to have more discipline...as he does. He didn't take this company to these heights, after all, by acting every time his animalistic side...

Eve pauses. Somehow, the fantasy of an animalistic man inspires her...sexually... Alas, she mustn't dwell on that. She's got a company to run while her boss is in the hospital.

All at once, her head hurts. It REALLY hurts. She screams in agony because it hurts. No one's around to hear her.

She blacks out. She doesn't remember what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

At Al's Dive Bar, in National City, a barkeep, Mick Matthews, attends the bar's many regulars. Most are alien immigrants/refugees.

Mick mixes a cocktail for a certain titaness customer of his. She's hot. She almost reminds him of a titaness girlfriend he once had. But you know, some things just aren't destined to come to being...

He serves her. She smiles, caresses the glass rim with her finger, and drinks. Mick stares down her chest. It always feels like he's been single for too damn long...

Nearby, a TV plays. CatCo reports, as it usually does, the continued coma of Lex Luthor. It's also been acknowledged, by some CatCo contacts at L-Corp, that Eve Teschmacher, the long-time personal assistant of Mr. Luthor, hasn't been coming to work as expected. None of her coworkers have heard from her, and the few relatives she keeps up with have reported just as much ignorance regarding their loved one's whereabouts.

Mick chuckles. He can't believe any employee of Mr. Luthor's would be loved...by family, or by the opposite sex...

Mick blinks, and looks around. He's seen the chick in that photo before. But where? She's so hot; he wouldn't forget such a face if he...

Oh. THAT'S where. Mick wonders if he should fly around the city, and look for her... Nah; if she's truly one of Mr. Luthor's minions, she probably has her own secret reasons for vanishing...

TOO secret... Should Mick be concerned? He knows that nine out of ten concerns are unwarranted, but... Does that rule apply to superheroes just as much?

SHOULD that rule apply to superheroes just as much? It's one thing for a normal human to be paranoid, but if someone's literally in charge of the defenses of a whole city...

"HEY!"

The titaness waves her arm in front of his face, and offers her her empty glass. "Refill, if you will?"

Mick sighs, takes the glass, and follows her order. He's just been reminded of how much he used to hate his titaness ex-girlfriend's cooking...


	6. Chapter 6

Eve wakes. She feels sick, and fragile.

It's quiet. She thinks she's in a cave. She thinks she's in a bikini. She's not a big fan of the ventilation in here...

She peers into a skull's eyes. She screams, and leaps back at least thrice.

But that's as far as she can leap back, she soon finds out. There's a lake in this cave. And it looks deep. But then, as dark as it is in here, Eve wouldn't be able to tell.

She looks back at the skull. It's definitely a human's. But something's wrong; it's bigger than Skull Rock in Peter Pan. She's like a mite to it.

She looks around. Everything's bigger than she remembers.

Either that, or she's tiny. She looks around, wondering how she got here...

The skull has a golden crown around its cranium. It bears the star and crescent of the Yemeni caliphate.

Near her, something humongous beaches. She screams.

It has scaly reptilian skin, and long sharp teeth. It's got many coils. It blinks its nictitating membranes. It's got bony arms, equipped with fingers with sharp claws.

It flicks its forked tongue. The tongue flies right over Eve as it loops around.

Terrified, Eve raises her arms. She's almost nude.

Leviathan narrows his eyes. He likes her like that...

"I don't have my purse," Eve squeaks. "What do you want from me?"

With one of his coils, Leviathan collects her shaky legs, and holds her upside down. She squeals, and thrashes. He pauses, and lets her. He likes that...

Staying surfaced, he swims out into the middle of the pool. He holds Eve, upside down, over her head. Now she REALLY sounds like Halle Berry at an awards show. But at least an awards show never had tentacles that held her upside down over a pit of fangs and a forked tongue.

Eve thrashes, begs, and squeaks. Below, Leviathan just adores her.

WE HAVE BUSINESS, he tells her telepathically. THE SUPERMEN ARE A SCOURGE. IN YOUR BOSS'S ABSENCE, WE MUST IMPROVISE. YOU WILL COMPLY, INFERIOR BLONDE FEMALE.

"I don't suppose you could put me down?"

NO. I LIKE YOU LIKE THIS.

Eve squeals, and helplessly hangs upside down from her captor's coils.

VALOR HAS SOME OVERTIME TO COLLECT. YOU WILL MAKE SURE HE GETS IT.

"I'm just a dumb blonde," she tells him. "He's got better things to do than save me!"

OH, I AM SO SURE YOU, TINY WHITE CHICK HUMAN ASS, CAN CONVINCE HIM OTHERWISE.

Upside down, and near-nude, Eve trembles. "I'm scared."

GOOD; I LOVE IT WHEN YOU ARE TERRIFIED. HE WILL TOO. YOU MUST MAKE SURE OF IT. YOU MUST NOT FAIL!

Helpless, Eve closes her eyes tightly, and nods fervently.


	7. Chapter 7

At night, Mick sleeps on his belly. He lives alone...as much as he'd sometimes rather not.

He's still got a few relics of Daxam...but not very many. He's just about adapted to life on Earth.

Just above his bare ass, a tiny portal opens. A serpent sticks its coils through it. They hang from it. They unwind.

Tiny Eve's twirled up in Leviathan's tail's end. She hangs from her bare leg. Leviathan's got her in a revealing pink bikini. A creepy sea serpent has never made her feel more like a woman...

She looks around, and down below. She screams. Leviathan quickly covers her mouth with another coil, before she can give them away. All of his coils squeeze her, very fiercely, for almost having given them away.

Below, Mick twitches in bed. He scratches one of his own ass cheeks.

"He's huge," Eve squeals. "How am I supposed to...?!"

FIND A WAY, Leviathan whispers telepathically. THAT'S AN ORDER.

With that, he drops her on Mick's ass. She squeals. She bounces off his ass cheek several times. The first time, she nearly bounces back through the portal; it vanishes before she can.

Eve's both disappointed and glad. As much as she has a crush on this man, she might be more scared of him right now than she is of Leviathan...

She makes herself at home, atop this lonely barkeep's ass cheek. It's so cozy, and tight... She looks around. She's almost not amused.

"THIS is Valor's day life?" She chuckles. "I have SO much faith in the Supermen. In some ways, Mr. Luthor is right about them..."

She studies his space more. It's so...manly. Many things in here look like they cost a lot...and to think this man is a simple barkeep. She mustn't get carried away...

Oh, but how can she not? Mr. Luthor's sickbed is CLEARLY too far away for her to walk to...

"At least he's a hottie," Eve admits. She bends over, and slaps the surface of Mick's ass. She highlights her own near-bare ass as she does so. "All Mr. Luthor has is a bald head."

Mick leans over on his side. He inadvertently pitches Eve into the rest of his bedding.

"His bedding is so soft," Eve mutters. "I would've expected the Supermen to sleep on bare steel bedsteads."

Mick snores. Little Eve screams when she hears this.

"Well, Mr. Valor, whatever your real name is," Eve struggles to calm herself, "you're going to take some getting used to." She flaps her hair, and adjusts her top. "I'm SO looking forward to it!"

In his sleep, Mick reaches behind him, and scratches up in his own butt crack with his bare hand. Little Eve stares up at it. He releases a lot of swamp gas from his rear. Eve turns, and nearly vomits.

"Well," she admits, "if I were bigger, I could sure give you a crash course on bed etiquette! God, I sure hope your butt doesn't carry any parasites from Daxam!"


	8. Chapter 8

By day, Eve spies on Mick as he works out. He goes to the railyard to do it.

He lies on the track, and benches the rail cars. To tiny Eve, he's even more impressive now than he would be if she could watch him at her old size.

He super-leaps across the railyard. Again, Eve gapes. She had NO idea Valor made her feel so insignificant. For the moment, she's forgotten all about Mr. Luthor, lying injured in the hospital...

Valor beats an old rail car out-of-shape. By the time he's done with it, it'll be scrap metal.

He shocks himself with deadly amounts of electricity, to keep himself immune to electricity. He consumes deadly amounts of contaminants. He consumes a few swallows of kryptonite electrolyte. And yes, he consumes a VERY small amount of lead. He wouldn't want Eve, or CatCo, to know this, but lead is his species' Achilles heel. Thankfully, though, that's no longer the case for Valor; one atom at a time, he's building up an immunity to Earth's heaviest non-radioactive element.

He stands on a platform, and raises his arms. To five of his sides, five nine-pound hammers hammer away at him. With this, he builds stamina. It probably won't be enough...then again, he is taking on an amount of force that would've hacked a human to bits, by now...even if he was a railroad worker...or John Henry Irons...or my great-grandfather, Verner Kerr...

Sometimes, he dives to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. But then, Eve wouldn't be able to ogle him down there, so here he is.

Away from his job, Valor repeats all of this several times. In barely the middle of it, he throws a hammer down, and screams in rage.

Crawling around in his towel on the ground, Eve, clad in a revealing bikini, gawks, ogles, and goes gaga over how masculine he always looks. It's like she doesn't even know what's eating him.

"SUPERBOY PRIME IS STRONGER," he shouts. His shouts echo across the railyard. "NATIONAL CITY IS IN DANGER AS LONG AS CADMUS WON'T KILL HIM! I HAVE TO PROTECT THIS CITY IF HE ESCAPES!"

He stops shouting. For a moment, the echoing stops.

"HOW," he shouts more. "HOW DO I DO IT?!"

Do it, do it, do it, his own voice echos.

From the sky, a bolt of lightning sears down. Eve screams, as part of Valor's towel is ignited.

The light fades, and a black smoking circle is left in its wake. The smoke clears. A few flames burn from the blacken ground. In its center, a dark and manly shadow stands.

His back is to Valor. He wears a black cape.

The flame climbs Valor's towel. Eve trembles, as she's threatened by the flame. She backs away from it. It chases her.

She screams, as Valor's giant foot puts out the flame for her, and saves her. OTOH, she could've just abandoned the towel...

Valor's scary lightning-wielding visitor turns. He's big, stands tall, and wears a black super-suit. The suit bears a big glowing yellow lightning bolt across its front. He's a Kahndaqi...with LOTS of powers.

"Black Adam," Valor gapes.

"Valor," he returns Valor's gape, with his usual deep voice; one that has, at times, chilled Shazam's backbone. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah," Valor wipes his brow. "Kind of hoped it'd stay that way."

"Ooh," Eve squeals, from far beneath, "two Supermen! This life of being a tiny damsel in distress just keeps getting more and more exciting!"

"I'm not here to fight," Black Adam tells him. "It's all over the world: this city doesn't believe you can take down the one they call Superboy Prime." He extends his gloved hand. "If you'll have me, I can help you rise above him."

Valor hesitates, but shakes his hand. "Thanks a billion."

Valor swallows hard-twice. Far below, still on his towel, Eve can't contain her excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Valor rises early...as much as he'd rather not. He's got to go to Kahndaq...so that Black Adam can teach him how to kick Supreboy Prime's ass and get away with it.

Tiny Eve scurries around, like a mite, in what he packs. She's exciting. She's going to North Africa with him. With luck, he'll want to see the Pyramids and the Sphinx while he's there.

Naturally, though, he'd need visas to do so; the Pyramids are not under Kahndaq's protection. Then again, if he's Valor, or a Superman in general, he might not...

Finally ready, Valor zips his suitcase shut, unaware he's trapping Eve inside it. He takes it outside, and flies to Kahndaq with it.

As if she's in a really big hammock in the sky, Eve is rocked easy. It's as if she isn't even aware of the 7,000-meter drop just outside...

And that's a LOT farther for her, nowadays. In fact, it's a thousand times farther...

This is Shiruta. It's the capital of Kahndaq, Black Adam's most dearest homeland. As Valor's aware, most of the locals aren't too sure that the feeling of patriotism is mutual between themselves and their legendary dictator.

Many of the sand-colored buildings are topped with green glass domes. The minarets stand tall. The greenery guzzles much water. The local sculpture, most of which is also sand-colored, glorifies the might of the Hebrew, the Arab, the Maltesefellow, the Amharicfellow, the Somali, and the Tuareg.

Frankly, some of the Tuareg statues look like Dr. Alchemy. One of them probably is THE Dr. Alchemy...

Valor half-expects to see Thanagarians flying from here to there. But then he'd remember that not only is this the wrong country, but it's the wrong planet.

This is the royal palace of Kahndaq. Many flights of stone steps lead up to its facade; five short hallways that're barrel-vaulted. Black Adam lands in one of these hallways. Two away, Valor lands in another.

A falcon statue stands above the middle hall. He isn't Horus...but he isn't funny, either.

Isis, the pharaoh's consort, attends to the throne in her husband's absence. A ruby pendant hangs from her neck.

A lot of subjects have been visiting her lately. They've heard of Superboy Prime's victory over Valor. They want more protection. They want her to conscript more troops for the military.

Isis yawns. Her husband never tells her how repetitive his job can be sometimes.

After they leave-and she's VERY glad they do-someone comes in, with ideas about the new landscaping for the capital. Isis smiles, and lends them a caring ear.

The meeting doesn't go on for as long as she'd like. She soon rises, and bows towards the exit.

At first, the subjects are confused. But then they turn, and see Black Adam and Valor approaching. They clear a way, and bow. Black Adam marches between them, with a brace of cold shoulders.

And they are BIG shoulders. A lot of single women in this country, and in general, seem to agree on that.

As he walks past him, one of his subjects quivers. He sighs, shoots a bolt of lightning from his hand, and shocks him, punting him into the pool that surrounds the court's walkways. He splashes down...causing a VERY small splash. He swims and climbs out, soaking wet and covered in lilies.

"If only he had a liver," Black Adam mutters. "I could roast him, and have a lilied liver for lunch."

Isis stands before the throne, until her husband is within range. When he is, he gracefully clears a way for him, and lets him have his seat. Instead, he stands before her, caresses her dark hair, caresses her eyebrows, and kisses her small lips. She hasn't changed a bit since he's been gone.

"Let me guess," he asks her, "more conscription requisitions?"

She sighs, and smiles. "These people are more interested in the city landscaping, thankfully."

Valor sets his suitcase on a bench, sits, and waits for a chance to talk to Black Adam. His subjects sure seem to like him.

Against his suitcase, the zipper slides slightly. Tiny Eve crawls out, near-suffocated from the trip. When she catches a breath, she looks around. And she gasps.

This is it. This is the royal palace in Shiruta. It's Black Adam's home! She thought she'd never come here.

And to be honest, she's pretty convinced that Mr. Luthor will never take her here...if he wakes up. She can't imagine why; he has just as much a right to envy Black Adam as he already does Superman.

An Abyssinian wanders through the palace. He wanders up to Valor, and rubs his legs.

Valor smiles, gathers him in his arms, places him in his lap, and pets him for a bit. He purrs. He thinks he's found his brotha from anotha motha, as they'd say in Freeland. Too bad he doesn't have any superpowers.

The cat looks around. He has beautiful eyes.

And he sees Eve. Eve's heart freezes in her chest, as she realizes what she must look like to cats, now that she's smaller than a mouse...

The cat raises his paw, and claws at the spot of Valor's suitcase where Eve peeps. Eve screams, and dives back into her hole like a nano-gopher.

Her ass gets stuck. She screams several times as the cat's humongous paw bats her ass. One of his claws slashes one of her cheeks. She screams so loud, there's an echo in Valor's suitcase.

Valor sighs, and puts the cat back down on the floor. He tries to get back up. Valor does what he can to keep him from doing so. At last, the cat gives up, and wanders off.

Isis descends the stairs to her husband's throne, in lovely bare feet. Her legs are mostly bare, and all of her arms are. What she wears is soft, white, and fashionable. She flaps her straight dark hair at some point during her descent.

She stands before Valor, and offers him her hand. He stands, and kisses it.

"Welcome to Kahndaq, Valor," she says. "I assure you that your stay in our country will be well-accommodated."

"I just mean to prepare myself for my next round with Superboy Prime, my queen," Valor assures her. "I will not demand more than what I deserve."

She twirls part of her hair. "I would introduce myself...except then I'd turn into a much younger girl." She glances at her husband. "Teth gets annoyed whenever strangers see me as my secret identity."

Valor shrugs. "If I had a wife in such a situation, I probably would too."

In Valor's suitcase, Eve cuddles up inside a pair of Valor's socks. They're SO comfy, as well as sexy... Her ass is still hurting from that cat's claw. She's still having sex dreams about how much force that cat slapped her on the ass with...

They say that the cats here are gods. Eve thinks she's just found out they are...

"A lot of people are afraid to have you here. They think that you've just become Superboy Prime's favorite person...in a manner of speaking."

"So I've heard. With luck, he won't attack me here before I'm ready to beat him."

She stares up at him, with deep brown eyes.

"Or at all," he adds.

She caresses his big shoulder. She doesn't seem impressed by its size, as most human women would be. But then, Valor shouldn't take it too personally. Her husband is Black Adam, after all...

"Come," she offers. "I will show you to your quarters."

With that, he leads him away. Behind them, Black Adam assumes his throne, and stares at his wife's white-clad ass as she leaves the court with another man.

Black Adam's aware that he's probably just put the country in danger by having Valor over. But for now, as far as he's concerned, he'll be safer here than in National City...as most people would.

But of course, Kahndaq is mostly a desert country. With luck, Black Adam will only have to draw a line with Valor...a man who shouldn't even need a country's military, let alone another superhero, to protect him.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a nightclub in Shiruta. Outside, a great statue of a crocodile stands...

This is where Teth Adam takes Mick Matthews. It's stocked with gorgeous Semitic women, of course. Liquor is served here, as it would be in the same nightclubs in Malta, Amhara, and Tigrinya. It seems unexpected; but then, Teth Adam is neither a Muslim nor a Jew.

The club hosts something that Mick isn't familiar with...or at least, not from a nightclub. There's a tank of water in its center. It seems void...other than the water. And, there are strange-shaped poles underneath its water, that Mick can't quite decipher the purpose of...

"Welcome to Sobek's Lounge, Mick," Teth says, slapping him on the back. "Fear not the bouncers; tonight, they're under my command."

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be training me?"

"We will train you soon enough. But this is your first night in my country. I'll see to it that you're given the best introduction my people can give you, with the circumstances in mind."

"If Superboy Prime escapes and tries to attack me here, as they're all worried they will..."

Teth stands tall, and ignites a few electrical lights from his lower arms. "You dare question the might of your pharaoh?"

"No. I'm just worried that if I couldn't put down Superboy Prime, no one else will."

"I will...if he trespasses my country. Make no mistake about THAT!"

They sit at the bar. Teth orders a pair of cocktails.

The interior decor seems saturnine, and medieval...within the Arabic definition. If Mick were Batman or Green Arrow, it'd remind him of Ra's al Ghul's lair... Up above, there are horseshoe-arched vents that ventilate barrel vaults. On some nights, when the wind blows them just right, they moan. Mick has no idea how they don't let sandstorm sand in...

Mick sips his cocktail, and acknowledges the tank of water. "What's that for?"

"You'll see. This place hosts a VERY interesting entertainer. He goes by the name of Waylon Jones. He's got a skin condition that makes him very popular with some of the agrarian locals...as well as bulletproof."

"Sounds hard to bear."

"Sucker? I've only explained the science of it."

The lights dim. Like a swarm, the ladies flock to the tank's many walls. Mick still doesn't understand what they're so hog-wild about...

From above, a strange creature plunges into the water. Mick gapes when he sees him.

In the water, Mr. Jones does interesting acrobatics. He waves at his female admirers. They all scream, and go hog-wild. Some of them loosen the straps on their cocktail dresses, and show him their tits...

In the background, music plays. It's Waylon Jennings music. Best he can, Mr. Jones does the acrobatics of a striptease...best he can, considering he doesn't wear a costume other than his skin condition. He half-resembles a crocodile...which would explain why the locals worship him as they would've Sobek under the Egyptian pharaohs' rule...

Like a dolphin underwater, Mr. Jones, more popularly known as Killer Croc, puts on a show. As his music suggests, the ladies love him.

During the striptease, the sound system plays Waylon Jennings's "Toe the Mark." Mr. Jennings and Mr. Jones share the same first name, after all.

The harmonica solo commences. Underwater, Killer Croc flexes himself to it. He flips. He rolls. He loops. He whips his great tail around. He shows the ladies his scaly chest. He bares his many crocodile teeth...

The ladies whoop and holler. Mick can see some of their bare tits through the tank glass...

Mick smiles, drinks, and helps himself to many cocktails, trusting Teth to cover his tab. Whether he's wise to trust Teth to do so remains to be seen...

But of course, it's a night at a club. Disasters are supposed to happen here, right?


	11. Chapter 11

Back in National City, night casts a dark cloak. The main towers of Obsidian North, CatCo Worldwide Media, Lord Technologies, L-Corp, Biospheer Technologies, and Edge Global all stand tall over the streets, with mostly-shadowy windows.

This is National City General Hospital. It's the main hospital in the city. Another popular hospital is Luthor Family Children's Hospital...which L-Corp finances. Superman will NEVER forgive the Luthors for having opened up that hospital...as much as he appreciates seeing that kids are getting proper healthcare.

On the top story of National City General, Lex recovers. Near him, a heart monitor beeps. His neck is in a brace. He's in a coma. He should be; Superboy Prime beat him up very badly.

Outside his hospital room door, Otis and Mercy Graves stand watch. Mercy's in amazon attire. Otis is the new Metallo. A green kryptonite reactor glows from his chest, prepared to spotlight any kryptonian, at least, who gets too close to Lex.

Desert surrounds National City. Here and there, Joshua trees grow.

Among them, several Time Spheres pop up, out of nowhere. They're scattered out, everywhere around National City.

Chronos, the time-controlling merc who brought them all here, opens the hatch in his Sphere, and kicks out a stepped gangplank...which he descends. He wears armor that covers his face, and carries a green-glowing energy rifle.

A blond Norse sailor, and _Homo magus_ from ancient Iceland, dismounts another Time Sphere. He carries a harpoon crossbow, and calls himself Whaler.

An African warrior woman, and _Homo magus_ from ancient Africa, dismounts another Sphere. She wears a leopard bra and a matching short skirt, and calls herself Sela.

A Latino and _Homo magus_, from ancient Rome, dismounts another Sphere. With him, a bunch of crows dismount, too. He calls himself Mauritius Corvus.

A Hebrew warrior woman, and _Homo magus_ from ancient Israel, dismounts another Sphere. Or rather, she only looks Hebrew; in truth, she was raised by a farm family in ancient Israel. In reality, she's a Hebrew-resembling daxamite. She calls herself Anointed One.

Penultimately, a Jarhanpurian royal warrior, a _Homo magus_ from a country in ancient Eurasia, dismounts another Sphere. Among other things, including a lot of wild sheep hides, he wears a ram-horned helmet...with an actual ram's horns on it. In an alternate timeline where he doesn't join the League of Ancients, he succeeds his royal father as khan of Jarhanpur. Despite this, this royal warrior calls himself Rama Khan.

Back at National City General, the Graveses continue to stand watch. They don't think anyone would try to kill Lex while he's down. Then again, both of the Graveses can think of one person, operating out of Metropolis, who's wanted to kill Lex for years...and has been willing to defame himself on public television just to admit so...

Mercy, at least, still doesn't believe Superman would actually try to kill Lex. OTOH, Superboy Prime did...and the two men are practically the same...albeit different ages, and from two different realities...

Down the hall, an elevator opens. From it, what sounds like new age music sings...and adds too much sedative to the hallways.

Otis is the first of the two guards to pass out. Somehow, his prosthetic parts turn against him, and sedate him...causing him to disobey Lex's orders.

Mercy takes a while. She staggers, trying to remember her job... Alas, she soon gets to where she can't remember shit. She falls over, far from her brother...and starts snoring. Her brother doesn't snore. A new Metallo prosthetic makes sure of that.

With both of them out of the way, a devious pair of emerald-green pumps creeps past them. Before them, the door to Lex's hospital room opens on its own.

She stands over Lex's body...in disgust. With a golden-ringed and green-polished atlantean/_Homo magus_-hybrided hand, she waves her hand over Lex.

Gradually, Lex transforms from his usual self, to a younger, more-haired, blond, pubescent-esque Smallville human male. If this were Middle Earth, a Rider of Rohan would mistake him for their Riddermark's first king and marshal, Eorl the Young...if Eorl was knighted at fifteen.

With her true love de-aged, the atlantean witch casts another spell. She watches, in admiration, as Lexus the Young is re-sized to a thousandth of how big he was before...which was a bit shorter than how tall Lex was as a bald adult.

Once Lexus the Young is down to size, the atlantean witch giggles, as she levitates him upward. She stops him, and levitates him towards her boob-crack. He settles him between her two enormous breasts...and adjusts her top, giggling as she goes.

"You're mine now, dear Lexus," Gamemnae, a fallen queen of Atlantis from ancient times, cuddles her newly-captured slave. "I'm going to have some fun with you. And when we're done, I know a sisterhood of new goddesses on Apokalips who'd just LOVE to pick up where I leave off." She giggles. "And I know just how much you HATE aliens...even the ones who sport the hooters of Power Girl."

With another spell, Gamemnae snaps her fingers, and teleports away. Outside, the Graveses are still lying on the floor. They're both going to have heart attacks, when they wake and see their boss's hospital bed empty. Or rather, Mercy will have a heart attack, and Metallo will regulate Otis's pulse, to where that's sure not to happen. This also might mean that Otis will underreact to Lex's disappearance...but as long as Mercy's reaction will probably look cuter (especially if it comes with the likeness of Rhona Mitra), that shouldn't be there to worry about.

Out in the desert, among Joshua trees, a final Time Sphere sits. It's got an abandoned trident in it...along with several small chests of atlantean jewelry...from Atlantis's Obsidian Age.

Obsidian North might like to invest in some of this treasure... But then, they'd have to do some research, and find out what the hell it had to do with enhancing VR tech.


	12. Chapter 12

The Afroasian seas are vast. They include the Persian Gulf and the Arabian, Mediterranean, and Red Seas. For many decades, they've helped ferry oil traffic. For many centuries, they've been a turbulent buffer between worlds.

Beneath the surface, it's like a monotonous desert. And its spook factor seems to never take a holiday.

Soon, alas, a submarine drifts through the bluish darkness. She calls herself the _Khadym_. She's the main barracks for Leviathan. Down here, Leviathan warriors live high on the pollack.

Aboard, the warriors of Leviathan share quarters. A few sleep at the stern. Many more sleep at the bow.

The cargo hold is stocked with weaponry; mainly scimitars, flails, and staves. There are also compound bows, stocked quivers, and sniper firearms. And these are just the standard-issue effects.

Wishbone sits all alone, in the chapel, meditating. She levitates about a meter off the deck. She chants. She's at inner peace...despite being an assassin.

In the forepeak, Silencer lies in her berth. She's a black girl, and a bad bitch who knows stealth. She enjoys the perfect sleep. No one can wake her, for she controls all the silence in the room. She can't hear a thing.

She shares quarters with other Leviathan assassins. Thanatos, Rip Roar, Pallas Athena, Mad Dog, Kitty Kumbata, Hook, Heretic, Gypsy, Casey Klebba, and Alex Danvers all sleep in berths in the forepeak. Silencer guarantees that they get a good night's sleep, when they're supposed to.

For now, though, Rip Roar and Kitty Kumbata take this watch. Rip Roar is a new god with two long retractable cyber-mechanical arms sticking out of the top of his back. They move like octopus tentacles, when he needs for them to. He's a new god, who appears to be Odia-Guyanese.

Ms. Kumbata knows Muay Thai...and hence, spends most of her patrols power-walking up and down the passageways. O, how she longs to use her Muay Thai on her next target...

In the lab, Sin Tzu and Daughter of Pyg work around the clock, putting their chemistry skills to use. They develop trick arrowheads, and other weapons for Leviathan. Every now and then, and deviously, Sin Tzu hijacks Daughter of Pyg, and dupes her into doing his bidding. If she didn't like that pig-themed attire so much, he just might consider raping her...

Daughter of Pyg is Hungarian, just like her father, the villain Professor Pyg. Unlike her father, she looks more like a mannequin...even when she is wearing pig-themed attire.

On a perch near her work station, she keeps a manakin bird. Her bird's "the mannequin's manakin." Every now and then, her manakin has a playdate with Shrike's shrike...as ridiculous as Leviathan's leaders often think this is.

In the wheelhouse, Shrike, Quietus, Hangwoman, Hangman's Daughter, Dark Archer, and Aftermarket work around the clock to be the submarine's eyes and ears.

Shrike is the team's tracker. As of now, he keeps track of several of Leviathan's enemies; this includes Valor and Hawkman...both of whom are in close proximity to where Eve Tessmacher currently is.

On his shoulder, his shrike perches. He's hardly the fashion icon that DoP's manakin is...but then, that's probably what makes Shrike's shrike and DoP's manakin perfect for one another...

Quietus is a tactics-analyzer. He foresees what there is to do, and he reports it, once he's sure of the outcome. If he is, he makes this info clear to the team's leaders...when it needs to be.

Hangwoman is a mob boss's daughter. She's from Gotham. She's smart, and uses her intellect to guide Leviathan.

As a hit girl, she's also a falconer. She keeps her falcon aboard...but never too close to the shrike or the manakin.

Hangman's Daughter keeps tabs on the sonar. She hates it, that she can't psionically activate what's on the sonar screen, like she can her own painting when she paints... But seeing as things underwater move as she expects them to, this isn't really a challenge for her.

Dark Archer is a born spy. He sits in a cubicle, with headphones over his ears. Through them, he can secretly hear several of Leviathan's enemies interacting. Each time he hears something spicy, he reports it to Shrike.

Aftermarket operates the sub's computers. This sub's got a lot of them. He's, more or less, Leviathan's Mr. Terrific/Calculator/Atom, or whatever not.

While listening to the headphones, Dark Archer smiles, and happily reports, to Shrike, that the League of Ancients have vanished off the grid. Even better, Lex Luthor has been reported missing. Those are two fewer things Leviathan will have to worry about competing against, as they try to make their own visions real. In turn, Shrike smiles, and sends his shrike to report it to Aftermarket...who files that info away in the ship's IT.

Throughout the night, Rip Roar keeps watch. He seems paranoid. But then, he should be. It's a long way from here to Leviathan's victory, after all...


	13. Chapter 13

Throughout Teth-Adam's paradise gardens, there are water features. Throughout the night, their surfaces ripple. There's no telling what they could harbor...or what they do...

Upstairs, in his guest chambers, Mon-El sleeps. He's never known Teth-Adam like this, but he sure knows how to host a party. Lots of hot Khandaqian chicks...and a reformed Killer Croc doing stripteases... THAT, Mon-El's not sure about.

Downstairs, the black cats sleep. With luck, they'll stay that way all night. Funny; cats are usually nocturnal...

In the catacombs, the corpse of Dr. Sivana lies. The scarabs are all over it. They feast like nothing you can imagine...other than jackals and vultures.

Back in Mon-El's chambers, his bags are stacked in a corner. He STILL hasn't unpacked, as much as he loves Teth-Adam's palace...

Still an nth her normal size, Eve crawls from a hole in Mon-El's bag. She's barely dressed...as she has been ever since her shriveling.

From here, she can see Mon-El sleeping. He sleeps bottom-up. At this, Eve pauses, and gapes at the two twin peaks atop the bed: Mt. Mon and Mt. El... Mt. El is SO winning...

She snaps out of it, and climbs down his baggage. (His bags; not his ass. Although she'd LOVE to mountaineer his ass, sometime...) There'll be time for crazy stupid sex with Mon-El later. For now, Leviathan needs her.

* * *

In some of the water features below, cichlids swim. Most of them are either black or yellow... But then, whose money do you think bought them?

In an aquarium offside, a cuttlefish lingers. There are others like him in the Red Sea...as well as the Persian Gulf, just across Arabia. It's not quite telepathic yet, but it just might get there, if Teth-Adam leaves his guard down for too long... Rumor has it that Behrad, his brother-in-law, has been trying to amplify its intelligence, and bestow psionic powers into it...

From the depths of a pool, a strange cephalopod creeps towards the surface...and the shore, too. His huge head surfaces. His eyes are black. His tentacles are long. He's come a long way...or rather, he feels that way.

Tiny as ever, Eve makes her presence known to him. Or rather, she becomes present. Telepathic in this body, he could hear her coming from upstairs. He can read her mind.

"You fear me," he speaks telepathically, with the voice of Russell Rogers. "I once loved harvesting a similar fear from Andrea Rojas, the MFCEO of Obsidian North." He wipes his forehead with a tentacle. "Sometime, I would LOVE to try to harvest that exact same fear from you, Teschmacher..."

Eve trembles, at the thought. "I...don't know how I feel about sex with cephalopods..."

He scoffs. "I DO have a human counterpart back at Leviathan HQ, just to make that clear. I meant THAT way."

She sighs, disappointed. "Fuck. I've always had crushes on aliens..." She scoffs. "Lex talks as if he hates them. Can't imagine why. They're SO interesting..."

"Listen up. Leviathan's near. We're in the Red Sea, now...and loving it. Now...I do believe the Hangwoman gave you orders to spy on the one they call Michael Matthews. Elaborate."

Eve shrugs. "You can read my mind, can't you?"

"We would be more assured of your loyalty," he assures her, "if you told us willingly."

Eve sighs, crosses her bare arms, and tells the great cephalopod what she's seen.

From behind her, a scorpion tries to sneak up. It's much bigger than Eve; Eve is like a mite to it...

Eve screams, when Mr. Rogers uses one of his forearms to pancake the monster moments before it jabs Eve with its stinger. That stinger surely would've killed Eve otherwise, as small as she is...

Mr. Rogers flings the poor arachnid into the water, and keeps listening to Eve's recon report. In moments like these, Mr. Rogers couldn't love Eve more...

"Hmm," Mr. Rogers muses, when Eve finishes her story. "Sounds to me like Mr. Matthews doesn't want to be here..." He drums some of his tentacles against a rock nearby. "Perhaps we can use that to our advantage..."

"Uh," Eve squeaks, "excuse me, but... What more can I do?"

He scoffs. "Nothing. Keep up the recon. If he leaves the country, we want to know. O, and in case you're still saving your virginity for Mr. Luthor, don't bother."

Eve scoffs. "Do you truly think so little of me?!"

He arches his eyelids.

Eve looks around her, seeing the irony in what she just asked, and sighs. "You DO know what 'figurative' means, don't you?"

"Anyhew, what I'm trying to say is that Mr. Luthor's been reported missing. And what's worse, Ms. Graves, his bodyguard, as been admitted into that same hospital...and is now being treated in the exact same hospital bed that was, until recently, playing host to Mr. Luthor's recovery."

Eve gapes. "Lex is gone?! What about me?!"

He scoffs. "You'll manage. Don't think I can't tell that you have a crush on that Mr. Matthews, up there." He wipes his brow with more than one tentacle. "Or yours truly, even..."

She scoffs. "That's bogus."

"O, and which part would that be, exactly? Your similar crush on Hook? Or Shrike? Or Dark Archer?"

Eve scoffs. "No comment."

"You don't have to." He narrows his black eyes. "I can read your mind..."

"Well stop and go home," she half-screams, stomping her bare foot...and flinching, when she hurts it. "I've got a hot guy to spy on, and you're distracting me!"

All at once, everything seems quieter to Eve. Chills run up and down her spine, beneath her almost-bare back, as she turns around, and...

It's a black cat. She's been spotted. And she can't defend herself. Crap...

"Here," Mr. Rogers says, taking her up, upside down into his tentacles. "Most creatures are discouraged, when they see a pair mating."

Eve starts squealing like a louse in heat, as Mr. Rogers gets to work molesting her. If she didn't know that Mr. Rogers was puppeteering this cephalopod, she'd be MUCH more revolted...and not to mention violated...

Eve must confess that she enjoys this. Good; Mr. Rogers is REALLY enjoying it, if not more so than she is...

At last, the cat yawns, and lumbers off. At last, Mr. Rogers puts Eve down, leaves her, and withdraws back into the pool from whence he came. Once down there, he teleports back to Leviathan HQ.

Eve takes a while to straighten her lingerie. Mr. Rogers sure had fun with her boobs, back there... She might need a new bra, by the time her relationship with him runs its course... IF it runs its course...

* * *

Upstairs, Mon-El is still asleep. His bottom is still up.

Behind him, his door opens a crack. It's Zari. She can't sleep. It seems that Mon-El's ass is the reason why...

Spontaneously, Mon-El rolls over on his side, and sighs. He's still asleep.

Zari creeps in, clad in a babydoll. In bare feet, she creeps around the foot of the bed, and around the side to which Mon-El's back is turned...

She gets in with him. She gets herself under the silken covers, and embraces him from behind. God, she thinks, he's so manly... What do the boys eat back on Daxam, I wonder?

Or rather, what DID they eat?

In a barrel vault above, a falconet watches. He's got cybernetic eyes. He's watching Zari and Mon-El sleep. He's not what he appears. The eyes of Horus are upon Mon and Zari...whether they want it that way or not.


End file.
